Various electronic devices routinely include large inductors, transformers, or other magnetic devices formed using one or more coils wrapped around a magnetic core. Certain types of magnetic devices can operate in higher frequency ranges, such as from tens of kilohertz to many megahertz or even higher. These types of magnetic devices are often cooled using forced liquid or forced air cooling. However, these types of higher-frequency magnetic devices often have magnetic cores formed from tape-wound or solid materials, such as ferrite or powdered substances. Cores such as this are typically difficult to cool even at lower power levels, such as in the range of hundreds of watts to many kilowatts, because of their low thermal conductivity. Moreover, core-to-winding insulation and inter-winding insulation can further hinder cooling of these devices.